


Unexpected results can be better than originally thought

by Tendies



Category: Onward (2020), Spies In Disguise (2019)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tendies/pseuds/Tendies
Summary: Walter thought he had created a teleportation device, he was so sure of it that he decided to test it using himself. Although his machine worked, it wasn't in the way that he intended.Or, Walter creates a dimensional traveling device and gets stuck in the Onward universe:3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Unexpected results can be better than originally thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically just a self-indulgent fic of my two favorite twinks

Walter hadn’t expected his invention to work, it was a prototype, so not much was expected of it. There was always a very minimal chance for any of his prototypes to work, having Lance successfully turn into a Pigeon was one. Just because it happened once before, he hadn’t expected it to happen again, yet here he was. His hands found their way to his gaping mouth, cheeks growing flush in the position he was in. Beneath him laid a humanoid creature, ears indicating that he was some sort of elf. But that couldn’t be, couldn’t it?? Elves didn’t exist, did they? 

His thoughts raced as he continued to stare down at said elf in shock and embarrassment, the elf sharing his expression. His left elbow was bent, holding his upper body up. Turning to his other hand he saw that the elf had a loose grip on a long stick, of which was prodding him on his side. The boy beneath him, looking to be around his late teens, was at a loss for words, his mouth opening and closing. Neither of them knew what to say exactly, so the awkward silence was held on much longer. Walter shortly comes back from his shock, and it dawns on him how close both of their clothed crotches are to each other.

Finally getting a grip on what was going on, they both yelled, flailing to get away from each other. Walter threw himself back, head hitting the floor of where he had ended up, the other male scurrying away while the screaming continued. Another male, larger and older than the one on the floor ran into the room, causing Walter to scream even louder. Standing up, he moved away from the two, fear in his eyes. The older male helped the younger one up, a puzzled expression on his face. Walter ran his hands through his pockets, searching for his infamous pen. To his dismay, the pen was nowhere on his person. ‘It must’ve fallen out when the machine activated,’ he reasons.

With no options insight he eyes the discarded stick, deciding that he would use that to make himself seem more intimidating. He didn’t plan on hurting anyone, but he’d be damned if he didn’t attempt to look threatening. The two men, seeing that Walter was now holding the stick, rose their arms up. “Ian, what the hell did you do?” The taller one tries to whisper to his buddy. The shorter one looks at Walter and then to his companion, “I didn’t do anything!! I was just about to leave for my tutorial class when boom, all of a sudden there’s a  _ thing _ sitting on me!” He retorts, voice louder than the other one. Walter brings the wand down, considering what he had heard. His eyes grew wide with realization as he refrained from his hostile position. 

“Oh my gosh,” he gleams to himself, dropping the wooden ‘weapon’. He is quick to move, hands coming into gentle contact with Ian’s skin. “I’ve managed to make a portal to some sort of other world!!” A grin grows as he looks into Ian’s eyes, “This is a huge scientific advancement!!” Ian, stunned at the stranger palming his face, grabbed Walter’s hands and pulled them away, “I’m sorry, what?!” Walter’s grin only grew, he didn’t seem to mind the elf’s grip on his wrists, he drew his face closer to Ian’s and he giddily whispered “Science!” Ian, finally lets go of the humans hands, weirded out by his actions. He glances at the third person in the room, both uncertain of what to do. Walter turns to himself, taking notes on his portable watch gadget. “Sorry to burst your bubble, but who exactly are you?” The taller male asks, curiosity in his tone. 

Walter spins around, walking up to him. “How rude of me, sorry for not introducing myself! My name’s Walter Beckett, I’m a scientist and I work for a super secret agency! I can actually say that since I’m almost 100% sure you aren’t from where I am!” He chirps. He holds his hand out for the other to shake. His hand is taken hesitantly. ”My name’s Barley,” he mumbled. “I don’t mean to sound rude, but what species are you exactly?” Ian inquires. Walter steps back, his attention turned back to Ian “I’m a human, but by the looks of it my kind isn’t common here?” Barley’s eyes grow, awe in them. “But I thought humans were only something from fantasy?!” His previous caution thrown to the wind, excitement now matching Walter’s. 

Ian picks up his once discarded staff, holding it close to himself. Walter gasped, “So we must be some sort of fictional creature to your kind!!” Barley nods, movement animated. “So if you don’t mind me asking, what species are you two?” Barley grins widely, grabbing Ian and he threw his free arm up, “We, my good sir, are elves!” Walter nodded, taking another note of that on his watch. “Interesting, where I'm from, elves are just a thing of fantasy!!” Barley stuck his chest out, his grip on Ian tightening, “And my brother here happens to be a talented wizard!” Walter’s eyes find Ian’s, a faint blush crossing his cheeks, “Really!?” Barley enthusiastically nodded. Ian turned his eyes to the floor, his left hand scratching the back of his nape. “Yeah, I’ve been practicing it for a few years now.” 

Barley laughed and shook Ian, “And my little brother here is so good at it he started teaching others who are interested in bringing back magic to our land!” Ian’s blush now dusting his ears with a blueberry color. Walter grabs Ian’s face, making him face himself, “That’s so fascinating!! How do you do it!?” Ian’s eyes meet Walter’s,”Uh I kind of just shout stuff and use my wand here,” he mutters, embarrassed. Walter looked down at the staff in his eyes, reaching for it. “Oh, so that’s what this was for!” His hands hover above the stick, centimeters away from touching it, he looks up to Ian again. “May I get permission to touch it this time?” he asks softly. 

Ian shrugs, “you already touched it once, so sure I guess?” Walter’s hands delicately rub the wood, hand brushing slight against Ian’s. He turns his wide doe eyes up to Ian’s, “How does it work?” Ian clutched the wand again, heart racing, “I can show you if you want?” He replies, cracking a small smile. Walter nods furiously, stepping back to give Ian some space, “Please, go ahead!” Barley chuckled, “Iandore the great shall demonstrate his wonderful wizardly powers once more,” he kneels down, holding his hands palm up as if introducing his brother,”The wizard who brought magic back to this land shall now present his skills!” Ian rolled his eyes, a goofy smile plastered on his face. 

He grabs his keys out of his jeans pocket and quickly throws it up into the air. Getting into position, he shouts “Aloft Elevar!” and the keys glow a glistening blue as they remain in the air. Walter raised his wrist up, using the scanning feature on his watch to see if foul play might’ve been involved, but nothing was found to be causing the keys to float. “Amazing!” He walked up to the still keys, moving his hand underneath them “What an incredible talent!” Barley nodded, “That’s my little bro!” Ian groans, releasing the keys. They fall perfectly into Walter’s hand. “I’m 19 Barley, cut me some slack.” Barley just laughed, “You’ll always be a kid to me, bro!” Walter fingered the keys in his hand, ‘He’s a couple of years younger than me,’ he thinks to himself. 

He hands the keys over to Ian, their hands brushing against one another again. Walter lightly blushes at that, but doesn’t give much more thought to it. “So is this something all of your kind can do?” he asks, hands now clasped together. Barley and Ian shake their heads together, “Only some people are born with the ability to learn magic,” they both say in unison. They exchange glances and chuckle to themselves. “Oh, so is that why you both have mentioned that it’s not widely used anymore?” Ian shrugs,”Partially?” “Magic is pretty hard to learn on top of that, so a lot more people prefer to use more simple ways to do things,” Barley finishes. Walter nods, “I can see that.” 

Ian’s eyes widen, “Barley, what time is it?” Barley pulls out his phone, “it’s 1:30,” he responds. Ian shoves the staff underneath his right armpit,”Shit, my class is about to start!” He runs into the house, coming back with an apple in his mouth, “I’ve got students to teach, so sorry to cut this meeting short,” his words are muffled by the apple but they get the gist of what he’s saying. “Don’t worry Ian, I’ll watch after this guy until you get back,” he chuckles out, thumb pointed at Walter. Ian nods and runs out the door, waving a hand, “I’ll be back in an hour!” He lets out before the door is closed behind him. Walter and Barley face each other, the two now left alone. “So, tell me more about where you’re from!”


End file.
